Janessa Hidaka
by kimi-lee22
Summary: Hmmm what's up with the title? Well read and find out. I will try and update as often as possible. Story is of...well just read it
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kruez…I wish I did…at least you know something…oh wait I have some of their music But you can't have it because well I put this disclaimer saying I didn't own them! So ha!

A/N: This is my second Weiss Fic…well second one by myself..wait third…but I deleted the first one, it got boring…any ways we don't know if Ken has a sister or not since the only family he ever really mentions is his mother in episode named Farfarello but yeah so I made up a sister for him. Sorry if some of the characters get messed up…it happens so go I don't know eat some gummy worms or fudge or something….Please review no flames thank you Have a good day

Prologue

She walked the streets of Kyoto, she was cold, but she had only herself to blame, she was the one who left her coat at the hotel. When she made it back to her hotel, she turned on the television, only to turn it off again, nothing was on. She knew that tomorrow she had to make it to Tokyo, if she didn't then she'd be in trouble. She'd only brought enough money with her to make it to Tokyo, no more, no less.

The girl was seventeen, with ebony hair, she had dark blue eyes, and normally her light tan face held a smile. She was slender, built like an athlete, and she did do sports. She liked tennis, volley ball, and swimming, yet her all time favorite sport was football (soccer in America).

She opened a book that was in front of her, a photo album; she softly stroked the pictures of her family. Her mother, father, and older brother were all in one, her mother pregnant with her, she was round, but smiling. Of course she missed her parents, but then, she also missed her brother. He had gone missing just two years ago, when she had been only fifteen, but she cared very much for her brother, she wondered how he was doing now. That was what she was going to Tokyo to find out.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ken Hidaka, nine teen years old, black hair, blue eyes, and gorgeous, was closing up the flower shop for the night. Omi Tsukiyono, seven teen years old, brown hair, that looked like a light blonde in summer, blue eyes, and gorgeous as well, was helping him.

The older men, Aya Fujiyama and Yohji Kodou, were getting supper ready.

"All closed up." Omi smiled at Ken.

Ken was frowning though, and looked like he had something on his mind. It was unlike Ken to frown, or to be glooming, but he had been that way all day.

"Ken?" Omi asked.

"Uh, oh, what?" Ken shook his head, as if trying to clear it.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine; I was just lost in thought." Ken gave the younger boy a small smile.

_I wonder how she's doing. I hope she's alright. _

"Dinner is ready!" Yohji told them.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She wanted to sleep, but she kept tossing and turning, so she finally got up, she turned on the radio, low. She went into the small kitchen, after all she was in one of the more expensive hotel, and opened the fridge. She pulled out some milk, and opened a cabinet she pulled out some cookies, and a glass.

"Milk and cookies always helps me sleep." She told herself, smiling.

She opened the bag and took out three cookies; she poured herself a glass of milk, and then put the milk and the cookies back where she had gotten them from. While she ate her cookies, she flipped through a directory, she knew where to find her brother after all she'd gotten a letter from him just a few months ago, but lately she hadn't been getting any, and that worried her, just a little. Well maybe enough that she had to go see him. She found the flower shop in the phone book, and then turned to her computer. Quickly she typed in Kitten in the House on her laptop. She found the directions from where she was at to there, and to the closest hotel. Once finished she set her computer down, she shut it down as well, put her glass in the sink to wash, and crawled into bed.

"Good night, Ken-kun." She whispered, closing her eyes. "I hope you are well."


	2. Finally Arriving

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kruez…I wish I did…at least you know something…oh wait I have some of their music But you can't have it because well I put this disclaimer saying I didn't own them! So ha!

A/N: Oh yes I OWN Junessa…she belongs to me she is my character. Oh Siala is my character as well Seda belongs to Mystictenchi….and I asked her if I could use Seda…always ask before using someone else's character

Chapter 1 Finally arriving

The bells tinkled as the girl walked into the shop, it was around eleven pm, so it wasn't very crowded, yet. She stopped for a while to look at the flowers, they were all so pretty.

"Janessa?" The young man asked.

When she heard her name, she looked up into blue eyes, quiet like her own.

"Ken-kun!" She yelled and threw her arms around his neck.

Yohji looked up as well, he smirked. "Ken, a girlfriend?"

Janessa looked at him, she looked a bit angry. "Do I look like his girlfriend to you, Mr. Kodou?"

"Oh, so you know my name, but I don't know anything about you." Yohji was still smirking.

"Yohji this is my little sister, Janessa." Ken told him. "You didn't tell me you were coming."

"Yes well, I haven't gotten a letter in over a month, I was worried sick!!!" She yelled at him. "You know I wrote you back, and I always expect a reply letter!"

Ken smiled sheepishly. "Well, uh, I've been busy."

"Busy? Too busy to write your only little sister?" She asked, impatiently.

"Actually, Janessa." Yohji put his arm around Janessa's shoulder. "Your brother has quiet a busy life here at the flower shop."

Janessa glared at him, and took his arm away from her shoulder. "Oh really?"

"So, Jane, were you staying?" Ken asked, trying to get his little sisters attention.

Ken knew that Janessa was just as hot headed as he was, and if provoked enough she could do some serious damage.

"Uh.." Jane kicked the floor with her foot, lightly. "I um."

"You don't have a place to stay?" Ken asked.

She smiled sheepishly. "Yep, I used all my money to get here."

"Jane!" Ken yelled. "You know better, you knew."

"But, Ken-kun, I had to know you were okay." Janessa whined. "I mean what would you have done?"

"Not spent all my money trying to get to Tokyo." Ken replied. "I would have at least saved some for a hotel room."

"But, Ken." Janessa made the face.

"No, not that face, Jane," Ken replied, sternly. "You are not getting to me."

"Ahh, Ken, how can you say no to this cute little girl." Yohji took Janessa's face in his hand.

"I'm not little, Yohji." Janessa jerked away.

"Well she's got to stay somewhere, Ken." Yohji told him.

"Can you excuse us for a moment, Jane?" Ken asked. "Why don't you look around?"

"Yosh!" Jane said with a smile

--------------------- Several Minutes later-----------------------------

"Well Jane, I can think of only one possibility." Ken smiled at his sister, as they sat on the bench with ice cream cones.

"What's that? You aren't going to send me home are you?" She looked at him, worriedly.

"Well, we could always use another hand at the shop, and if it's alright with a co-worker of mine, you can work there."

"Really, Ken?" She asked, her yes were shining now.

"Yes, that way you can stay with us, until you can afford to get an apartment nearby." Ken replied.

"Oh Ken, you really are a great big brother!" She told him, and gave him a hug, getting ice cream all over his shirt.

"JANE!" Ken yelled.

"Oopsie, I'll get a napkin."

Ken just smiled as his sister bounced off to get a napkin, then he noticed someone, some one he hadn't seen in a while.

"Seda, what are you doing in Tokyo?" He asked, as the young woman came up to him.

"Oh Ken-kun," Seda smiled. "Siala and were just in for a trip, that's all."

Jane came running back up to Ken, she smiled at the other woman.

"Ken is this a girl friend?" She asked, innocently enough.

Seda gave a small laugh. "No, but you must be Janessa."

"I'm Janessa, but please call me Jane. How do you know me?"

"Uh," Ken gave a small chuckle, embarrassed. "I talked about you in the letters I sent to Seda."

"So she is a girlfriend, Kenny, you are so lucky!" Jane smiled.

Both Seda and Ken chuckled, but Ken was blushing.

"No I'm just a friend, Jane."

"Ahh, Ken-kun really does need a girlfriend. Oh I'm his little sister."

"He told me that as well, so Ken see you around?"

"Sure, still working at the flower shop, you and Siala should stop by."

"I'm sure she will want to see Yohji." Seda replied and walked away.

Jane tilted her head to the left...has she watched Seda.. "Ken-kun, does she know about your other job?"

Ken shook his head, "You aren't even suppose to know about that."

Jane just smiled at him. "I don't know a thing."


	3. A place to call home

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kruez…I wish I did…at least you know something…oh wait I have some of their music But you can't have it because well I put this disclaimer saying I didn't own them! So ha!

A/N: Oh yes I OWN Junessa…she belongs to me she is my character. Oh Siala is my character as well Seda belongs to Mystictenchi….and I asked her if I could use Seda…always ask before using someone else's character

Chapter 2 A place to call home

"Arigatou Aya-kun." Jane smiled. "I promise to work my best."

Aya just nodded "She is your responsibility Ken."

"Hai, I'm sure she won't be too much trouble." Ken gave his sister a look.

"No trouble at all." Jane smiled, innocently enough.

Omi looked at the young girl, he smiled at her, she smiled back, she could possibly bring in more male customers, and she was cute.

"You must be Omi Tsukiono?" Jane smiled.

Omi nodded. "Welcome to Kitten in the House, Janessa."

"Just Jane Omi, okay?" Jane smiled.

Omi nodded again, and went to work. Ken grabbed Jane and started to show her how to plant flowers, and take the thorns off of roses.

"Oh the roses are pretty." She replied, as she clipped the thorns off. "You know you don't have to show me everything, mom did teach me how."

Ken chuckled. "Of course."

Jane knew that she was going to like it here; it would be fun working with four guys, especially one of them being her brother. Besides the fact that she wouldn't get in the way of them, she'd be a good girl, maybe Aya would let her stay?

When it was half way to lunch that was when all the trouble started….girls came from every where..and Jane was getting a little claustrophobic, Kitten in the House looked big from the outside but get a ton of girls in there and there was no hope of escape. Jane normally didn't let crowds bother her….but for some reason this did.

"Wait who are you?" A girl asked her.

Jane turned to face the girl who had talked to her. She was a girl of about Jane's size, height, build, just her hair color and eye color were off, and so where her facial features.

"I work here." Jane replied…what was this girl's problem?

"I can see that who are you?" The girl flipped her hair back; it was a dark black color.

"Hidaka." Janessa replied, not that she cared to give this young lady her first name.

"Hidaka?" The girl repeated a little surprised, she also looked angry.

Janessa nodded and went back to work, she had to get this order done before too much longer the woman was coming in to pick them up.

It was a bouquet of white roses, with some red one's mixed in, she said they were for her daughter's sixteenth birthday, it was a surprise.

"How's it coming, Jane?" Ken asked, smiling at her.

"Well I'm almost done." Jane smiled back; it was nice having her older brother there. "Am I doing this right?"

Ken nodded. "You're doing just fine, you're a natural."  
"Ahh thank you." She beamed.  
He patted her shoulder then went back to work.

She noticed the clicking of high heels before she saw the woman at the door, she smiled, and she knew who this was, even though she might not know her.

"Hello Manx." Yohji put his arm around her.  
Manx shrugged out of his grasp. Then she noticed Janessa, she frowned a little, but quickly replaced it with a smile. "And who might you be?" She asked.

"I'm Janessa Hidaka." Janessa replied with a kind smile of her own. "I'm Ken's little sister. I'm here to visit…"

Manx nodded she'd have to talk with Ken about this later, and Ken knew it. Junessa helped Omi close up then went upstairs, she knew who Manx was, and what she was here for.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
"Is she staying here?" Her first question, before setting up the mission tape, "If she finds out…it could mean trouble."  
Ken nodded he ran a hand through his hair. "She doesn't have any money to get home…."

"We'll make sure she doesn't find out." Omi stated.  
Ken didn't want to the tell them that Janessa already knew about their other job, he wasn't even sure of how she found out…but she hadn't said anything to him about it. She kept mostly to herself, not bothering any body, maybe that's why she came to see him, for she could be lonely. But as far as he knew she was doing well in school, getting the best grades, and doing well in her sports. She even said something about getting a scholarship.

Manx nodded and started the tape, all four boys watched.

"Schwartz again…"  
"When are they ever going to give up…" Yohji stated.

Ken sighed and took the file from Manx. Manx gave them more details about what was happening, and then went back upstairs. Leaving the boys to talk about their plans, and how they were going to deal with the target this time. She noticed Janessa sitting in one of the chairs, her legs crossed and she was reading a book.  
_She looks so innocent; I would hate it if she got involved_.


End file.
